Guitar in Hand
by freakanatomy
Summary: With a guitar in hand one blonde gives a insight into her past.


**I am finally back after a couple months hiatus… Did you miss me yeah probably not but o well here is a new story, Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee**

**All the spelling and grammer mistakes are mine sorry.**

* * *

><p>Guitar in hand<p>

We Meet Again

"You can't make me do it Santana," the blonde protested whilst applying her own makeup.

"I can and I will, its only one song, four minutes out of your life," Santana replied. The blonde in question had tried to remain calm throughout the agreement but it wasn't just four minutes out of her life. How Santana couldn't see that was beyond her.

"No Santana," the blonde spun her chair around so instead of facing the mirror she was facing the Latina. "It's four minutes of my life singing a song about_ her_. Singing about the one person who would make me cry with laughter and scream in pleasure, the one person who broke my heart with one look, one look Santana. So it's not just four minutes of my life." The blonde took a deep breath and turned back to the mirror. She slumped in defeat and leant back in the chair her hands covering her eyes. "I can hardly sing this song in front of an audience but to sing it in front of _her _as well. It's too much. What is _she_ doing here anyway?"

"_She_ a celebrity, of course she would be at an awards show Q. And I know Quinn I was there. I was there though it all and as your friend I would say sing any other song. But as your manager." Santana spun the chair Quinn was sitting on so the blonde was facing her again. "I say suck it up and sing the freaking song."

"Where's your compassion, I am your my friend."

"Well I am also your manger."

"Well you're a bitch too."

"I know," Santana lent in and gave Quinn a quick hug, reminded her she was on in ten minutes and left the teary eyed blond alone with her thoughts

Quinn never wanted to see _her _again. Okay that was the lie Quinn told herself every day so she would never think of_ her_. She promised herself every morning that if by chance she ever actually did saw _her_ again she wouldn't even acknowledge _her_ and walk past _her_. But in reality if she actual ever did she _her_ she knew more than likely she would run in the opposite direction sobbing her eyes out.

Even though Quinn wanted nothing more to do with her former love she still managed to create a platinum selling record all about her. Of course to general public the song was about her old high school sweet heart but in actual fact _she_ is more than that. Rachel Berry will always be more than that.

She knew arguing with Santana was a futile. She knew she had to sing the four minute song but for just a couple of minutes she hoped she could bypass the inevitable. Once Quinn had calmed down enough she grabbed her leather jacket and went to her mark back stage waiting for her mark.

"Breathe," she mumbled to herself trying to calm her raising heartbeat. "I can't do this," she said and quickly turned around aiming to run out if the building at top speed.

"No you don't." Santana appeared out nowhere span Quinn back around she was again facing the stage not the exit. a stage hand quickly handed Quinn her acoustic guitar and singled for her to go on.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to introduce Quinn Fabray." The overhead announcer said and the full room stood in applause waiting for the young starlet to grace them with her presence. Once the applause down and Quinn still hadn't left back stage Santana literally pushed her out and Quinn had no choice but to start singing.

_Flashback._

_It was a warm summer's day; Rachel had just finished high school and was looking forward to stating a new chapter in her life in New York. She had two months before she had to leave Lima before heading off to her dream school and she was going to make the most of it. She grabbed a bag got into her jet black Mustang, her mother had given her with guilt money, and headed to the beach. She leant down to change the radio channel but no sooner had she leant down she heard a blood curdling scream and a large thud. She slammed on the breaks undid her seat belt and left the car hoping to god that she hit an animal and not a person._

_She hadn't hit an animal but a girl, or put it more acutely, the most perfect girl she had ever met and if the girl didn't have blood on her face she would probably have had the face of an angel. Quickly Rachel knelt down next to the hurt girl checking her over. "I am so sorry, are you hurt, you might have a concussion so don't fall asleep or faint on me because that would be extremely bad. Please don't be dead you not dead are you because I can't go too to New York if I am in Jail for your death. Please don't be dead and stop smiling you're freaking me out. "Rachel did a double take, "Your smiling you're not deal thank God," Rachel launched herself at the girl thank any and every kind of god she could think of._

_"It hurts." The blonde whimpered out whilst Rachael hugged her._

_"What was that?" Rachel leant back and asked._

_"I said it hurts. Your freaking hugging me and its hurting me. First you try to kill me by automobile and then when you don't succeed with that you try and hug me to death."_

_"Where are you hurt?"_

_"Well my head and shoulder, so can you back of so I can go to hospital." The blonde tried to move Rachel out the way but Rachel but she refused to more._

_"Defiantly not I will take you."_

_"No offence but if you think I am going on a car with you after you try and kill me you are mistaken."_

_"I wasn't trying to kill you I swear. Just come on, the hospital is an hour away on foot. I can get in there in less than half that." Rachel began to beg and when she saw the blonde girl stubborn face gently fade away she knew she had won. "Thank you"_

_"Whatever just help me up," carefully Rachel assisted the blonde to getting to her feet. "I'm Quinn" the blonde said._

_"I am Rachel."_

* * *

><p>Should I continue? What do you suggest?<p> 


End file.
